swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG Vehicles and Starships
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Vehicles Following The Sith-Imperial War, regulations on Vehicles and Starships regress to the point of mirroring the draconian policies enacted during the days of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Space Transports and Starfighters outfitted with weapons comparable to military-grade ships become heavily regulated and, in many cases, Illegal. However, this does not stop those on the fringe from modifying their ships without regards for regulation. Of course, these ship owners must take care to avoid Imperial entanglements, as the penalties for violation of Imperial weapons regulations are, in fact, severe. The following Vehicles and Starships are among the most common available models during the time of Darth Krayt's Empire. These Vehicles are usually available for sale through the normal channels (None of the Vehicles listed in this section have availabilities of Military or Illegal), though many are Restricted and require special licences from the Empire. The Space Transports in this section are particularly well suited for use as player-owned Starships and bases of operations. This section is not a comprehensive collection of all non-aligned Vehicles available in the galaxy during The Legacy Era. Vehicles from past Eras of Play can often be found still in use. Gamemasters and players who wish to bring older Starships and Vehicles forward in the timeline can use the Refitted Vehicle Template to make an older Vehicle suitable for use in a Legacy era campaign. Vessels specific to The Galactic Alliance and The Galactic Empire are described in their own specific sections. Those Vehicles are typically only available to members of those factions, though Gamemasters are free to include them in their adventures as they see fit. Speeders Main Article: Speeders Speeders are the preferred mode of transport for criminals, thrill-seekers, and paramilitary force scouts in the period following The Sith-Imperial War. Speeder Bikes allow characters to get around quickly, but most do not offer much protection. Two popular models of Speeder Bikes are presented below, each manufactured by corporations that have survived since the days of the Galactic Civil War. Airspeeders Main Article: Airspeeders As cities continue to grow, the need for rapid air transport becomes ever more important. With the rebuilding of Coruscant following the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, several Airspeeder manufacturers are able to rise from relative obscurity by securing exclusive contracts to provide government Air Vehicles to replace what was lost during the war. By the time Darth Krayt comes to power, some of these formerly obscure corporations have risen significantly in both power and prominence. Starfighters Main Article: Starfighters Like the Empire ruled by Palpatine, Darth Krayt's Sith Empire has clamped down on nonmilitary ownership of Starships outfitted with powerful weapons and defenses. Typically, most personnel Starfighters are too well armed to be owned by private citizens. However, some manufacturers have managed to get around bureaucratic limitations and produce Starfighters deemed appropriate for civilian use. However, these Starfighters are tightly monitored and regulated, and only the particularly wealthy (Or those who flout Imperial regulations) can afford to own and operate a well-armed Starfighter. The following Starfighters are available for general purchase by organizations (And, in rae cases, individuals) throughout the galaxy. Space Transports Main Article: Space Transports While personnel Starfighters are heavily restricted by The Galactic Empire, Space Transports remain widely available to beings with a need to travel freely. The Space Transports listed below are common throughout the galaxy. Although Imperial regulations limit the firepower available to transports, owners of these ships are as fond of making special modifications to their Space Transports as they were during the days of the Galactic Civil War.